Again
by BLACKSWIPE
Summary: A 150 years after the classic events of wolf's rain. Now reincarnated, Kiba has regained his lost memories of the old world and now he must resume his epic journey for the sacred grounds of paradise. The world has changed, once more diving into a state of rapid decay. Join Kiba as he hunts for his friends and once more, Paradise. Again the legend has returned.


"Never have I met one like you before, you put up quite the fight if I do say so myself."

Cold eyes looked down at the white form, its body covered in thick stripes of crimson, the liquid dripping down into a small puddle. A single golden eye looked up into the eyes above it, his own eyes straining to see what lay beneath the other set of eyes. The others eyes were of a darker shade of violet, a small black iris now heavily dilated. His own coat was of a darker black color, small areas of his fur splotched with droplets of blood. Large paws barbed with thick claws dug themselves into the ground, the sound of ice popping and snapping rang out through the area. The droplets of blood rolled off of his coat and on to the pure snow below, tainting the once beautiful spectacle of nature. However the blood that dripped off of his maul did not belong to him, it belonged to the white wolf a few yards away on its side.

The white wolf was beautiful, its fur blending in to the snow perfectly. Like if it was meant to be, almost as coat of the wolf had been purposely created to match the wonderful shade of the snow. However the seemingly peaceful image of the wolf laying on its side, was a false image. Thick splotches of blood covered covered its fur, a large gash leaking the precious fluid. The gash started as a thin slice across the young wolf's snout, only to deepen and drag across its midsection to its hips. The snow around the wounded wolf was now nothing but a cold slush of nearly melted snow and blood. His mouth opened and closed, his lungs racing through a desperate struggle for air.

The black wolf slowly made his decent down from the hill on which he threw the white wolf from, his eyes seemingly smiling from the brutal violence that had just taken place. The wind around them howled with the fury of a thousand wolves, something was going to happen soon. The larger wolf stood several feet taller than the white wolf, his sleek coat displaying thickly build muscle. Everything about this wolf was greater than that of the white wolf, yet the white one had the NERVE to look at him like that? He had the nerve to claim the place known as, 'paradise', a place for everyone rather than just the wolves? He had only heard of ancient legends foretelling the story of how wolves will open the gates to paradise, how that place was to be opened by the fabled wolf of the white. This pathetic wolf, dare come into his territory in search of HIS paradise?!

He ran forward, maul wrapping around the neck of the white wolf, his fangs seeping through the thick white fur to penetrate the skin of the other. A yelp of pain was heard all through out the area, only to be quieted down by a hard squeeze of the teeth. Dropping the wolf, he threw his head up for a victorious howl. He had won, the white wolf was dead and now this 'paradise' place was his to claim. Golden eyes snapped open, the sound of a vicious howl rumbling through its throat. Violet eyes quickly looked down, dumbfounded. How had this wolf survived?! The white wolf lurched forward, head smashing into the throat of the other who was still howling. The sound of a half-cry quickly escaped the larger wolf's mouth as he fell backwards, his body smashing into the ground. The white wolf slowly stood, his limbs struggling to support his weakened body.

The sound of slightly strained laughter could be heard through out the area, the sound seemingly bouncing from every angle available. The deeply unsettling cry of the wind only seemed to add to the eeriness of the laughter. The white wolf slowly backed away as the black wolf stood up once more, his body lifting up from off of the ground. Violet eyes quickly honed in on the white wolf, his maul opened displaying rows of sharpened teeth. Paws dug into the ground as they propelled him forward, his maul opening for the place where his teeth would dig into. Only the white wolf turned his head at the last moment, managing to avoid the potentially deadly bite to the throat. Instead the teeth sunk into his shoulder, worsening the already terrible wound that he had endured. The white wolf's legs finally gave out, his body now being entirely supported by the grip of the black wolf. His eyes struggled to remain open, a sudden need to sleep upon him. However he would resist, no he could not rest yet. The wound starting at his nose and that ended at his hips suddenly gushed twice the amount of blood than before, the wound leaking blood out on to his face. He struggled to see correctly as the blood covered his vision with a thick veil of crimson.

The black wolf simply opened his mouth, allowing for the weakened white body to drop into the snow below. Taking several steps back, he looked back at the golden eyes of the other. No matter how many times he ripped into the flesh of the whiter wolf, or ripped into his hide...he would never falter with that look. The look would never vanish, no it would only seem to grow in ferocity..the look that only HE deserved to have.

_"I don't like this wolf, no I hate his eyes...who does he think he is!?" _

The larger wolf snarled, displaying his bloodied teeth at the smaller wolf. He looked up at him, his eyes defiant. The black wolf froze, his body tensing upon the sight of this white wolf. This was not the one who would open paradise, it would be HIM. Reaching down, he bit into his neck. The white wolf let out a cry of pain before going silent one more. Stepping forward while holding the white wolf tight, he dragged the limp body with ease several yards forward. All around them the wind only seemed to pick up more, the howling only increased with a seemingly new found fury. Large droplets of sleet suddenly began to fall, though they did no damage to the black wolf. The small frozen droplets bounced off of his thick fur, gently rolling from his coat. The landscape around them was bleak, dark and frozen. The sky above them roared with a harsh storm, the once billiard now completely transformed into a storm. Though there was no lightning, the thunder began to ferociously rang out around them. The earth shook with an avalanche, a massive mountain of snow cascading down the mountainside. Turning his head while still holding the white wolf, he smirked as he watched the nearby spectacle.

Stepping forward, he slowly approached the edge of a cliff. The cliff was at least several hundred feet deep, the bottom hidden by a thick layer of fog and falling snow. Dropping the wolf before the ravine's drop, he threw his head up to howl once more. The body of the white wolf lay in the snow, his breathing slowly loosing its rhythm. As sudden as the rain had begun, it stopped, only to be replaced one more with a thick downfall of snow.

Opening his eyes, he looked all around the area. His eyes, _those_ eyes... they seemed to hold no fear for what was to come. As his body lay in the snow, bleeding, he would never stop. In that moment he could remember, he could smell it. He remembered, the memories that had been so hard to find, had finally returned. He could see them, all of them. He remembered them, their faces and their smiles. He remembered just how close he had truly come to opening up what he desired, only to have it tainted by the beast. He could remember the smells and the visions of that time, _world_.

The wolf looked down at him, his paw digging into his wound. Resisting the urge to cry out, he instead glared up at the darker figure above him. "You've met a terrible fate haven't you?" Dropping down a larger paw, he put pressure upon the smaller wolf's throat. "Tell me, before I drop you from this hill side...what is your name? I'm interesting to know." He suddenly increased the pressure upon his neck before quickly loosening it. The white wolf instantly gasped for air the moment the larger wolf let go, his lungs desperate for a breath of air. Gasping, the white wolf slowly stood up, he would not give up.

The black wolf started to laugh, his laughter echoing all around them. "My name, my name is Kiba." Instantly the large wolf ceased his maddened laughter, his own violet eyes locked on to the golden ones before him. He could see it, he could see a life which he had never lived. Five wolves all running towards their goal, each one of them motivated for the same thing. He could smell the scents that he had never lived, he could feel the breath of a beautiful girl upon his fur. Instantly he reared up, afraid at what he saw. Jerking his body downward, his neck grasped the scruff of the other wolf's neck.

Growling as he did so, he dragged the smaller body over to the cliff side. The wind made a sort of howling noise as it traveled through the deep ravine, its bottom shielded from view. His paws dug into the firm ice, the barbed claws allowing for him to nearly hang from the edge. In his mouth he held the wolf, the white wolf. Opening his mouth, he let the body fall from his grasp, down into the crevasse below.

The wolf did nothing as he fell, his fur ripping about in the wind. A trail of crimson followed him as he fell, a silent reminder of the wolf that was once there. He had finally remembered, the memories had returned to him...

But as he fell his eyes opened...

He caught the gentle, yet brief smell of a flower.


End file.
